Grind
by AncientCountry
Summary: She'll always get what she wants, no matter the circumstances. Can he defy her though?


"She has been causing far too much trouble for the past week sir," the Lieutenant argued, a scowl set firmly on his face, "we have to do something about it."

"Bring her to my quarters," the Equalist leader sat at his desk, hands clasped in front of him, "I need to speak to the Avatar," his Lieutenant bowed and turned on his heel, leaving the man be.

Sighing, Amon shuffled through his papers, making sure they were organized and well prepared before setting them at the corner of his desk, beside a few pens and trinkets. The Avatar had been captured for over two weeks now, and she had been extremely cooperative for the time she had been there. Only just about a week ago, was when she started acting up, trying to defy him as much as possible.

Standing up, he moved around his room, setting papers and items away. Time passed and a loud feminine voice sounded from down the hall.

"I swear if you guys didn't chi-block me I would've burned your suits to your skin," the sound of footsteps thumped against the ground and so Amon stepped over to his desk, clasping his hands behind his back.

"BE QUIET YOU LITTLE BRAT! OR I'll MELT YOUR MOUTH SHUT WITH MY STICKS," the door was opened and in came the Avatar, being shoved from behind, "here she is sir," his friend spoke sourly, "I'll be down the hall if you need me," and he slammed the door shut.

"Goodevening Avatar," Amon continued to stand where he was, "I see you've been causing far too much trouble for my men."

"Oh cut the crap already will you," Korra crossed her arms, she was soaking wet, in her usual shirt with a towel wrapped around her waist, "you dragged me out of my bath for what reason exactly?"

Amon continued to stand there before turning and moving around to his desk once again, "…I seem to be the only one who can control you around here…so I had you brought to me," he sat down in his chair once again and began shuffling through more papers.

"Really now," Korra watched him cautiously, "so I'm supposed to just sit in here all day?"

"If that's how you wish to see it then yes…you are," his humor was dry but Korra knew he could care less, "I suggest you get comfortable Avatar…you will be here for quite some time."

"…Comfortable huh?"

Amon looked up to eye her and nod before returning to his work, "…If you so choose to…I don't care either way, so long as you're not causing any trouble…"

"…Hmmm," Korra looked around, "…alright then," and she removed her towel, tossing it over the couch that sat at the foot of the bed on the left side of the room. She crawled up on the desk, causing Amon to pause his work and look up. Pushing herself off, she dropped into his lap, her legs straddling his waist, "…I will get comfortable."

"Avatar what are yo-," his hands brushed bare skin, he realized she was only in her underwear, chest bindings gone, making everything visible underneath her shirt, "…I have work to do Avatar," reaching around her, he placed his chin over her shoulder and reached for his papers, but Korra bit into his neck, causing him to freeze up, hands hanging in the air, "…Korra you need to stop."

"Why Noa-"

"Korra don't speak my-"

"Come on Noatak," she ground into his lap, "you told me to get comfortable…that's what I'm doing," rubbing herself harder against him, she mewled.

"…Korra…I…this is forbidden, remove yourself from me at once," Noatak gripped her waist, but she only ground against him harder, causing his grip to loosen and he held back a groan, "Korra…I said no."

"Please Noa-"

"No."

"Look," Korra growled, leaning into him, she pressed her lips against his jaw line, "I want you and I will have you…this isn't satomobile science," she removed his mask revealing his beautifully sculpted face and ran her tongue against his lips before kissing them, "…Noatak this is really simple," unbuttoning his cloak, she slid her hands underneath, feeling around his undershirt, his abs tensing against her wet skin, "…._do you want me?"_

Noatak closed his eyes, her wet locks tickling his neck and cheeks, the heat between her legs pressing against his arousal; he couldn't ignore her, "Yes," he gripped the back of her head, his fingers tangling into the wet tendrils and he smashed his mouth against hers, snaking his tongue between her lips, he grunted loudly while lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, "Spirits yes," he knew just how good she felt, and he couldn't pass the chance up, not with how heated he was, "…I…want you."

Korra sighed heavily, a smile crossing her lips in victory. She was going to get what she wanted once again that week.

-This was an anon's idea that was requested of me a while back. I'm a little hesitant on posting another thingy so soon, but I hope you guys enjoyed the read, and please, let me know what you think. Tumblr is on the profile if you wish to contact me, or give any requests. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my fics.


End file.
